


parasite and egg

by vvishop



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, friday night
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>존잘님의 리퀘로</p></blockquote>





	parasite and egg

"킬리! 나와서 회충약 먹어."  
금요일 밤이었다. 주말은 집에 있을 심산으로 들른 마트에서 이것저것 사오는 길이었다. 소린은 벌써 삼일째 들어오지 않고 있었고 킬리는 신이 나있었다. 덕분에 필리는 온종일 몸이 느근했다. 종이봉투를 쏟아놓으려니 어둠속에서 고양이처럼 킬리가 나타났다. 식탁 위의 회충약을 이리저리 뒤집어본 킬리는 배시시 웃었다.  
"키울건데"  
오렌지를 정리하던 필리가 어이없이 웃었다.  
"그게 무슨 애완동물이야?"  
킬리가 스르륵 필리를 끌어안았다.  
"가장 크고 길다란 회충을 키워서..."  
킬리를 등에 달고서도 필리는 우유와 빵, 소스들을 척척 냉장고에 정리했다.  
"형 안에 집어 넣어야지."  
킬리는 면도도 안한 턱으로 필리의 어깨를 꾹꾹 부볐다. 떨어지라고 킬리를 털어냈지만 킬리는 그래주는 척 하다 필리를 열린 식료품 창고 안으로 밀었다.  
"더러운 놈"  
흐트러진 파스타 면 봉투를 손으로 밀며 필리가 웃었다. 킬리가 필리의 입술을 찾았다. 고무망치를 두드리면 튀어오르는 무릎처럼 입술이 닿자마자 아래에 반응이 왔다. 필리의 입 안에서 회충약의 인공 오렌지 맛이 났다. 필리. 내가 아까 산게 왔는데... 말이 뭉개졌다. 필리는 나초칩 봉투를 든 채로 킬리의 목을 끌어당겼다. 철컥- 열쇠가 잠금장치 안에 들어가는 소리가 들렸다. 럭비선수처럼 킬리를 떼어낸 필리가 후다닥 현관으로 달려나갔다. 소린이 돌아왔다. 그는 며칠간 집을 비우고 나면 늘 그랬듯이 피자 한 판을 들고 있었다. 필리는 피자를 받아들었다.  
"다녀오셨어요. 삼촌"  
"별 일 없었고."  
곧 나타난 킬리가 피자곽을 열었다. 나직한 목소리가 형제를 훑었다. 익숙한 기름 냄새가 현관에 퍼졌다. 필리는 아무 일 없었다고 고개를 저었다. 소린은 먼저 먹으라며 씻으러 들어갔다. 킬리는 피자 두 쪽을 겹쳐 질겅이며 삼촌은 왜 하필 오늘 온거냐고 무언의 불만을 뿜어댔다. 필리는 아랑곳없이 소린이 가져온 빨래를 정리하고 장봐온 것을 다 정리한 후 거실로 나왔다. 두 쪽을 다 먹고 또 한 쪽을 집어든 킬리가 자리에서 일어섰다. 소린이 젖은 머리로 나오다 킬리를 보았다.  
"먹고 들어가라."  
킬리가 피자 끝을 문 채로 우물거렸다.  
"거의 다 먹었어요. 삼촌"  
"뉴스 좀 보거라. 최근 어디에서 정상회담을 하고 있는줄은 알고 있는 거냐."  
필리는 피자를 집다가 킬리의 뚱한 표정을 보았다. 정상회담과 한없이 상관없는 필리의 동생, 소린의 조카 킬리는 털썩 소파에 앉았다. 텔레비전이 탈칵 켜졌다. 셋은 말없이 BBC 아나운서의 딱딱한 목소리를 들으며 피자를 씹었다. 단촐하게도 토핑은 페퍼로니 뿐이었다. 지구상 어디선가는 수해가 났고 내전이 일어나고 연기가 피어올랐다. 킬리는 피자를 다 먹고 놀고 있는 필리의 손을 만지작거렸다. 손바닥을 엄지가 슬슬 문질렀다. 손가락 사이사이에 매일같이 물어뜯는 까슬한 손가락들이 들어오려 했다. 필리는 손을 치워버렸다. 목을 받치고 있는 손에도 아랑곳 없이 킬리는 필리의 허벅지를 주물렀다. 곧 검지끝이 길다란 선을 그렸다. 끝에 동그라미가 그려졌다. 이 자식이. 삼촌이 시퍼렇게 옆에 있는데. 벌레 쫓는 것처럼 쳐버리려는 찰나 킬리가 팔걸이에 턱을 괴고 글씨를 쓰기 시작했다. E, G, G. 필리는 스르륵 한 칸 옆으로 옮겨 앉았다. 혼자 리클라이너에 앉아있던 소린은 둘을 봤다가 무심하게 다시 텔레비전을 시선했다. 킬리가 필리 옆으로 옮겨가려는데 소린의 목소리가 묵직하게.  
"킬리"  
"아무 짓도 안했어요."  
킬리가 필리를 보았다. 필리는 너 죽여버린다고 입모양만으로 말했다. 스포츠 뉴스로 넘어가려는 광고가 시작되었다. 킬리는 자리에서 일어났다. 혼자만. 소린과 필리는 여전히 앉아있었다. 인내심이 완전히 떨어진 킬리가 조용히 말했다.  
"형."  
필리는 천연덕스럽게 소파에 누웠다.  
"난 삼촌이랑 드라마 볼거야."  
소린은 콜라를 내려놓고 말했다.  
"나는 자러 들어갈거다."  
지루한 광고가 내내 이어졌다. 소린은 형제의 인사를 받으며 들어갔다. 킬리는 필리의 머리맡에 붙어 강아지처럼 졸랐다.  
"필리. 필리이. 아. 필리."  
속삭이면서.  
필리는 드라마의 오프닝만 보고 있었다. 필리에게 키스해보려고 몸을 숙였지만 필리는 킬리 머리를 치워버렸다. 입술을 잘근잘근 씹은 킬리는 텔레비전 앞으로 걸어가 제 몸으로 텔레비전을 막았다. 필리의 미간이 찌푸려졌다. 티셔츠 아래를 잡아당겨 벗은 킬리는 필리를 보며 실실 웃었다. 필리는 주머니에서 휴대폰을 꺼내 DMB를 켰다. 텔레비전과 같은 소리가 핸드폰에서 흘러나왔다. 탁- 탁- 바지까지 벗은 킬리가 제 속옷 밴드를 당겼다 놓는 소리가 들렸다. 유뤠이즈미업-쏘아캔스탠업마운튄- 방 안에서 소린의 벨소리가 들렸다. 소린이 방 밖을 나오기까지는 30초밖에 걸리지 않았다. 소린이 나왔을 때 킬리는 팬티만 입고서 리클라이너 위에 앉아있었다. 소린의 눈썹이 올라갔다.  
"빨래하려구요."  
소린은 입을 벌렸다가 다물었다. 필리는 다 안다는 것처럼 웃었다.  
"가세요?"  
소린이 신발을 신었다.  
"그래야 할 것 같다."  
배를 긁으며 킬리도 현관에 마중을 나왔다. 소린은 둘을 잠시 보고 몸을 돌렸다.  
"다녀오세요."  
형제의 목소리가 현관을 울렸다. 곧 킬리의 팬티도 빨래통 안으로 들어갔다.

**Author's Note:**

> 존잘님의 리퀘로


End file.
